


We should have known

by shadowlover135



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlover135/pseuds/shadowlover135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr prompt by Queer Space Rock.<br/>Laura was restless. It had already been a few days since Betty’s disappearance and the university didn’t offer anything other than radio silence. And of course, Carmilla: the roommate from hell as a replacement for Betty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should have known

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came from Queer Space Rock (damianwayneprotectionsquad).  
> "a superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making excuses to each other about why they are out all the time and they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea that the other is their nemesis and they keep on having to lie to each other why they are covered in scratches and bruises."  
> It’s probably gonna be cheesy, just so you know.  
> This is also my first fic and so far just a test, let's see how it turns out!  
> (no beta, sorry for my mistakes T-T).

Laura stared at her bruised face in the mirror. Black Cat’s hook really got her chin and she was counting on her makeup to cover that up before Carmilla got back to their room.

All the pain was worth it, though. She had managed to hurt Black Cat enough that she was almost fainting by the time Laura tripped and accidentally pushed her off of the Astronomy tower, which meant a more than satisfying fall. Slightly worried that the might had killed Black Cat, Laura descended the stairs as fast as she could in the beat up state she was in. She just wanted answers, and to get the kidnapped girls back, not to kill somebody.

But when she got to the ground, Black Cat was nowhere to be found. Of course that, if her nemesis was actually a cat, she would have managed to land on her feet and flee the scene without leaving any traces. But not without a broken leg, for sure.

She took a short, hot shower just to get rid of the dirt (and blood) smudged all over her body and made sure to put her uniform in a separate laundry bag. Knowing her roommate was as raging bad as her hygiene habits (or lack thereof), though, she wouldn’t have to worry that Carmilla would sneak into her dirty clothes.

As she turned off the shower, she stood in silence trying to hear anything coming from the bedroom but apparently her roommate wasn’t back yet. Good for her. More time for the makeup. Or maybe she should just skip that and go straight to her bed. She could hide under the duvet and hope that tomorrow she wouldn't look like she got her ass kicked. Which _did not_ happen.

Yes. Her first aid kit’s ointment would have to do. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Still no sign of Carmilla, so Laura dragged herself to her bed and searched under it for her second favorite box (the first being where she kept her stash of cookies).

She stiffened a pained whimper as she started rubbing the concoction in some of the places where the pain was more unbearable (most of them were already forming ugly bruises). She made quick work of it, however, because Carmilla could still barge in at any minute.

She put her tank top on again and laid under the duvet on her bed. Breathing had felt better, but now she could only patiently wait for her (hopefully not fractured) ribs to heal. The clock in her computer read almost 2 pm. So her ribs had close to five hours because she didn’t intend to miss her lit class just because some wannabe super villain was trying to kidnap more girls.

What she still didn’t understand was why suddenly Black Cat seemed to stop fighting with her. Their previous fights were way longer (and harsher) and they only ended when the sirens started calling for a town hall meeting in the middle of the night.

However this time, it seemed like she just didn’t care if she was Laura’s (or Justice’s, in that case) punching bag. Something had happened and she planned on finding and actually having a decent, civilized conversation with Black Cat as soon as they met again.

With one last thought on how Carmilla should already be back from her late night walks, Laura hoped that her roommate wouldn't need medical care again in the middle of the night and drifted to a heavy, dreamless slumber.

 

~*~

 

_"You are a raging bad person who is kidnapping people! What did you expect? I’m just trying to do what is right! Get them back and make sure that you are held accountable for your acts!”_

God dammit, it was Laura. She had been fighting with Laura all along. Those brown, brilliant eyes could never have fooled her for long. That energetic voice was music to her tired ears, and still she hadn’t recognized Laura until that very moment. She was shocked at the Astronomy tower and that was her doom. Now she had a probably broken leg to attend to. Just wonderful.

Mother was already hot on her hills trying to know why she was stalling so much to kidnap the last girl to the sacrifice and saying she was being held back by The Justice’s activities was only going to work for so long. Now Carmilla would also have to explain to her mother why she got her ass kicked by a tiny human being with probably no super powers at all.

But she would worry about Mother later. Now, she had to lower herself to William’s level, for he was the only one she kind of trusted and who knew something about anatomy. There was that science ginger, friend of Laura’s, but lately it looked like they were trying to follow her every step. Like she wouldn’t realize. Like she didn’t have her senses enhanced.

Like she wasn’t a cat herself.

**Author's Note:**

> For now it seems like a mess (and it really is), so I'm not sure if it's going to be continued. We'll see!  
> If you've got suggestions/criticism, please (PLEASE!) leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr (I'm shadowlover135 as well).


End file.
